Station wagon
A station wagon is a four-door road vehicle with a longer body than usual, incorporating a large carrying area behind the seats and having an extra door at the rear for easy loading. List of station wagons by manufacturer Audi All-wheel drive was available on station wagons since 1986, when the Audi 5000 was around. In 1989, the 5000 was replaced by the 100 and 200, the latter which sold through 1991, and the former through 1994. Both wagons were then replaced by the Audi A6 and S6 in 1995, the latter going on sale through early in the 1996 model year, while the A6 moved on. BMW Station wagons were not provided by BMW until the 1993 model year, starting with the 5-Series. Originally having one engine size, a bigger one was released in 1994. The wagon then went on hiatus from 1996 to 1998, before returning as a 1999 model with even bigger engine sizes than those from the previous generation. The 5-Series was the only available wagon until 2000. Buick There were originally four station wagons: Skyhawk, Century, LeSabre (also known as the Estate Wagon), and Electra. The Skyhawk was discontinued in 1989, causing the Century wagon to become the entry-level for 1990 onwards. Shortly afterwards, the Electra and Estate wagons were replaced by a new Buick Roadmaster for the 1991 model year. All station wagons ended production in 1996. Chevrolet Chevrolet started off with three station wagons: Cavalier, Celebrity and Caprice. The Celebrity lasted through 1990, the Cavalier through 1994, and the Caprice through 1996, with no more station wagons up to date after that. Chrysler Chrysler did sell station wagons, but no more are in production as of the 1989 model year. Dodge/Plymouth The Colt Vista was Chrysler Corporation's last station wagon, with Dodge selling the last units in 1991, and Plymouth in 1994. Eagle After Dodge stopped selling its Colt Vista, the Eagle Summit wagon went on sale from 1992 to 1996. Ford Original station wagons from Ford included the full-size Ford Country Squire, Crown Victoria and compact Escort. A mid-size Ford Taurus was released as a 1986 model. The Country Squire and Crown Victoria ended production in 1991, followed by the Escort in 1999. Honda There were two station Wagons: compact Civic and mid-size Accord. The Civic ended production in 1991 with the fourth generation, and the Accord in 1997 with the fifth generation. Hyundai The first station wagon from Hyundai was the Elantra, introduced in 1996. The wagon only lasted for one generation, through the 2000 model year. Mazda There was a subcompact station wagon, but it only sold for two model years (1987-1988), and no more are being made as of the 1989 model year. Mercedes-Benz Only one -- the Mercedes-Benz E-Class, originally a 300TD, then from 1988 to 1993, a 300TE, and finally, an E320 in its last two years. Mercury Original Mercury station wagons included the Marquis, Grand Marquis, and Lynx. Shortly before the discontinuation of the Marquis, a new Sable wagon was released, then for the 1988 model year, the Tracer wagon replaced the Lynx, and remained in dealerships until 1999. Mitsubishi Only one -- the Mitsubishi Diamante wagon, which sold from 1993 to 1996. Nissan Nissan did sell station wagons, but they were all discontinued -- the Stanza and Maxima after 1988, and the Sentra after 1990. Oldsmobile At least two were made -- the Custom Cruiser (originally the Eighty Eight Custom Cruiser) and Cutlass Ciera The Custom Cruiser ended production on June 5, 1992, and the Cutlass Ciera on August 30, 1996. After that, no more station wagons up to date were ever produced by Oldsmobile. Pontiac Pontiac did tell station wagons like the Sunbird and 6000, but all have been discontinued after 1991. Saab Saab began importing station wagons in 1998 with the 1999 Saab 9-5. Saturn The Saturn SW-Series was released in 1993 as the first station wagon from Saturn. Subaru Subaru's original station wagons were the DL and GL, which later got replaced by the Loyale and Subaru Legacy for the 1990 model year. A Subaru Impreza wagon was released in 1993. Suzuki The Suzuki Esteem wagon first came out as a 1998 model late in 1997. Toyota Original station wagons from Toyota included the Toyota Cressida and Toyota Tercel, both of which were discontinued in the late 1980s. Two new wagons, the Toyota Corolla and compact-size Toyota Camry, were released after the discontinuation of the wagons above. They sold through 1996. Volkswagen The Quantum was the original name of Volkswagen's station wagon, but was later renamed the Volkswagen Passat in 1989 as a 1990 model. From 1987 to 1990, there was also a Volkswagen Fox wagon. Volvo The Volvo 700 Series was Volvo's first station wagons imported to the United States. It sold through 1992 and was replaced by the Volvo 850 the following model year (1993). A Volvo 240 wagon joined the lineup from 1986 to 1993, as well as the Volvo 940 in 1991, and the 960 in 1992. The 960 was renamed V90 in 1997, and the 850 was replaced by the V70 in 1998.